Un choix, une erreur
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année se versa un peu plus de Whisky Pur Feu, seul remède à l'atmosphère morbide du lieu. Cela faisait longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. 12 Square Grimmauld. Pire que dans ses souvenirs. Quand Sirius revient pour la première fois sur le lieu de son enfance, son passé le rattrape.


**Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas du tout l'histoire que j'avais dans la tête.**  
**Mais lisez la quand même svp ( petit yeux de chien battu +.+ ), j'ai terriblement besoin de votre avis pour m'améliorer. Et un jour, je pense, je reprendrais ce texte...**

**Bonne lecture ! ( enfin je l'espère )**

* * *

Silence...

Ploc...Ploc...

Solitude...

L'homme agé d'une quarantaine d'année se versa un peu plus de Wisky Pur Feu, seul remède à l'atmosphère morbide du lieu. Cela faisait longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu ici.

12 Square Grimmauld.

Pire que dans ses souvenirs.

Il faut dire la maison n'avait pas était entretenu depuis de longues années et Kreattur l'elfe de maison se faisait bien trop vieux pour faire un travail acceptable.

Sirius avala une gorgée de plus.

Cette demeure l'oppressait. Pourtant quand Dumbledore avait demandé une idée de quartier général sirius avait tout de suite pensé à Grimmauld. Peut-être parce que cette endroit avait toujours était une prison pour lui et que de ce fait, la maison était imprenable. Parfaite pour l'Ordre.

Pourtant sur le moment Sirius s'était tu, avant de proposer la maison il devait y revenir.

Une fois.

Seul.

Il faut savoir que Sirius n'avait pas toujours détesté cet endroit. Jeune, il en était fière. Jeune, être un Black s'était un honneur. On peut même dire qu'il y avait passé des moments heureux. Ses premières farces sur Kreattur, la fois où il avait piqué la baguette de Bellatrix et qu'elle lui avait couru après alors qu'il s'amusé à lancer des étincelles.

Oui cette fois là, c'était vraiment drôle... tellement que Régulus n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et qu'il avait était puni pendant une semaine où il avait du rester enfermé dans sa chambre sans presque rien à manger. Mais ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à Sirius qui avait du subir le sortilège Doloris.

Régulus...

Sirius se leva d'un bond et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage au pas de course. Et s'arrêta net devant la première porte à gauche.

_Régulus Arturius Black_

Après une légère hésitation Sirius poussa la porte.

Vert et Argent. Partout. Vraiment partout.

Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir cette pièce 30ans c'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois où il avait mis les pieds ici.

_Deux jeunes garçon était étendu sur un lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre._

_- Tu crois que je réussirai à aller à serpertard, Sirius ?_

_- Personnellement j'espère que le Choixpeau ne t'y enverra pas._

_- Ne dis pas ça ! Père et mère me tueraient..._

_- Je suis toujours en vie non ?_

_Les yeux de l'enfant restèrent écarquillaient de peur._

_- Ok, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Tu ira à serpentard t'inquiète. De toute façon tu n'as pas le courage d'un Gryffondor._

_- Toi tu es bien trop prétentieux ! Et puis père dit..._

_- Oublis un peu ce que père peut dire veux-tu. Mais pour en revenir à notre conversation, je te vois bien finir à Poufsouffle..._

_- Poufsouffle la honte !_

_- Là au moins on est d'accord. Ne regarde jamais un poufsouffle dans les yeux sous peine de le voir fondre en larme._

_Les deux jeune garçon joignirent leurs rires._

Les rires s'estompèrent dans l'esprit de l'Homme bien plus âgé qu'à l'époque, et bien moins innocent.

Régulus avait finalement était envoyé à serpentard comme il le voulait. Et les deux garçon ne s'était plus adressé la parole.

Ce que personne ne savait c'est que cet acte était voulu.

Pas de la part de Régulus. Non.

Ce dernier avait fini par détester son frère qui l'ignorait totalement.

Pour le protéger de sa famille et seulement pour cet raison Sirius décida de faire en sorte que Régulus le déteste. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le suive. Si jamais un jour Régulus subissait le sortilège de Doloris... il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Un choix.

Qui se révéla plus tard être une erreur.

_L'homme apparue dans un crac sonore et s'effondra au sol._

_- James ça va ? James ! cria Sirius en le secouant_

_- Je...je m'en remettrais, souffla son meilleur ami avant de s'évanouir_

_- Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang ? demanda dans le vide Sirius._

_Une seconde personne apparue. Un membre de l'ordre. Marlène pour être exact. Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_- C'était un piège. Un bon gros vieux piège et on est tombé dedans comme des débutants..._

_- Ils étaient combien ?_

_- Trois. Seulement Trois. Heureusement._

_- Je vois. C'était une initiation. Quel est le nouveau venu dans les rangs des mangemorts ?_

_- ..._

_- Marly_

_- Je ne suis pas sur parce qu'ils étaient encapuchonné mais..._

_- Mais..._

_- C'était Régulus. Je crois. Je suis désolé._  
_Mais Sirius n'écoutait déjà plus. Les remords déchirants avec hargne son esprit._

Une erreur qui coûta la vie à Régulus.

Alors pour la première fois, dans cette chambre sombre et glacial, recroquevillé sur le lit, Sirius pleura.

* * *

**Je pense que c'est la fin qui bloque... Et vous ?**


End file.
